


How Far Would You Go?

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cults, Death Threats, Mystery Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: A new cult has come to town and people are joining without any real reason. Morgan does what a Stark does best and investigates but someone wants to shut her down. As more people go down the rabbit hole, the truth becomes clearer and may be more than anyone could have thought.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	How Far Would You Go?

Morgan’s face was illuminated by the blue of the many screens in front of her. She’d had F.R.I.D.A.Y. pulling certain datasets to see if they panned out with her theory. Something hadn’t been adding up recently and she wanted to figure out what was actually happening just like she’d been taught. A new cult had come to town. Many of the people Morgan had come to know as her family had gone to investigate and hadn’t come back which, especially in the case of her Uncle Rhodey, was very unusual and worrisome. She was desperately searching for some clue as to what might be going on so she could mount some sort of attack to save the people caught up in the scheme.

“Miss Stark,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. 's voice spoke as Morgan pulled more data from the social media of known members to run an analysis on the change in writing styles before and after their joining. 

“What?” the young woman snapped at the A.I. as she ran comparison software she’d redesigned based on something found in her dad’s files after her mother allowed her to help out with R&D before the weirdness started and they’d moved to the compound to be better protected and the heroes started disappearing into the movement without any rhyme or reason.

“There’s a call coming through, you might want to take it.”

Morgan sighed and ran a hand through her hair, she really didn’t want to deal with this right now but if the A.I. was insisting after she’d explicitly stated not to interrupt her work it might be worth looking into. “Alright, I’ll take it.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. put the call through and a calm female voice came over the speakers.”You need to stop, there’s nothing you can do to bring them back.”

“You do know who you’re talking to right?” Morgan rolled her eyes at the mild attempt at stopping her. “If you think I’m going to leave people there that shouldn’t be you have another thing coming.”

There was a pause before the voice continued, amusement coloring it as if the thought of her doing anything was beyond the realm of possibility. "I would if I were you. You don't know who you're messing with little girl. Think about it. I managed to track you down even with all the little toys at your disposal. I give you two options, stop now and accept your loss or I'll be forced to unleash a nasty little virus on that compound of yours that anyone there probably won’t survive. So, which will it be?”

As much as she didn’t want to admit defeat, Morgan also didn’t want to lose anyone else trying to save the ones that volunteered to take the risk. The people here hadn’t asked to become involved but there was information in her search so far that could bring more insight to what was going on. Someone else could potentially pick up the work if she passed on her findings, left it for now but put it out for another to continue. If she made this impossible choice, there was still hope that this thing could be stopped. Typing in a code she hoped would satisfy the mysterious caller, Morgan seemed to have wiped her work while truthfully encrypting it and posting the files to many random sites where people that might know what to do with it could find it. “You win. I’m out. Please don’t kill anyone.”

“Good girl. You might want to consider joining us, we could use someone like you for our work.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. end call.”

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is inspired by prompts generated by The Story Engine deck. The challenge was to use four randomly generated prompts to create one story a week for the month of March. I'll update the prompt list for the chapters as they're posted.
> 
> Prompt 1 A data miner wants to lead a final desperate charge on a toxic cult but their settlement will be exposed to a deadly infection.


End file.
